Muggle Magic
by Potterhead-Demigod650
Summary: Ava Crowley is obsessed with Harry Potter and, like most potterheads, dreams that she could live in their world and accompany them on their adventures. Little did she know that her dream was destined to become reality...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay. Before you read any further, realize that this is my first attempt at a fanfic. Super sorry if it sucks. Please review!**

The creamy thin pages of the 734 page novel practically called to Ava. She loved the smell of the old pages and the feel of worn paper in her hands. Ava enjoyed getting drawn back into an interesting, fantastic plot with unique settings. Her absolute favorite book had to be the one that she was holding so gingerly in her hands: _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling.

As carefully as she could, Ava opened her worn and beat up copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, _trying to keep her book well loved, not destroyed. Ava lovingly ran her thumb through the battered pages until she stopped at the back cover. Ava gasped suddenly. She noticed a fold in her favorite book! Shocked and vowing to get revenge on whoever dared to dog-eared her page. Ava angrily flipped to the page and tried in vain to fix her beloved book when a glint of gold caught her eye.

Holding her breath, Ava carefully turned to the last page in the book, which caused a thin golden slip to fall to the floor. The slip was a shear, golden ticket with the words: "**Ticket to the Hogwarts Express. Admission for one**."What the heck?" Ava said as she flipped the ticket over to reveal a set of instructions. "**To access, go to Platform nine and three quarters and say "****_blessed by Dumbledore" _****to gain access to the Hogwarts Express. This only qualifies for the 16th of June. Muggle Magic." **

"Muggle Magic, Wonder what that is," Ava said to herself right before her world turned upside-down, literally. Her room spun around as a golden calendar popped up in front of her bulging eyes. The calendar started flipping backwards faster than the speed of light, making Ava dizzy. As quickly as it started, the room stopped spinning as the calendar reached June of 1995, about the time that the third task took place in the book.

So excited and confused at the same time that she couldn't see straight, Ava quickly turned to face the golden calendar. "June 14th. Okay. I got this," Ava whispered to herself as she started to rush to pack for the end of a term at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it! Her, Ava Crowley, was going to attend Hogwarts, the place of her dreams. Now all she had to do was get to Kings Cross Station with all of the supplies she needed in two short days. Piece of cake.

*end of chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

Collecting all of the supplies was easier than Ava anticipated. All she had to do was go to the Leaky Cauldron and say the cryptic words that were printed at the end of the ticket, **Muggle Magic, **to the brick wall and gained access to Diagon Alley. Even after reading about Diagon Alley in almost every _Harry Potter _book and even watching it in the movies, Ava was not prepared for the whimsical sight of true witchcraft and wizardry. Every detail down to the old, broken down cobblestone sidewalk was the same as Ava had read. The stores were even more grand than the books described. And don't even get her started on Gringotts! The bank was huge, noble, and as white as freshly fallen snow. The burnished bronze doors shown beautifully in the clear morning light. Even though Ava had no idea how she would have money to buy supplies, she walked timidly through the doors and entered the vast marble hall.

As if intimidated by the sight of the goblins that she knew worked at Gringotts, Ava remained quiet and she hung by the doors with her jaw to the floor. She couldn't believe that she was actually experiencing the Wizarding World of_Harry Potter_. Ava was awestruck and believed that nothing could shock her anymore than she already was, Of course, since this was a magic world that she was suddenly a part of, a loud and bright white flash erupted right in front of her eyes. "Dumbledore," Ava breathed as soon as the fog cleared.

*end of chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3

**: Shout-out to Amberofthemoment for being my first ever follower! 3 You rock! Sorry that the last few chapters have been super short- still trying to get the hang of this. Anyways, think of this chapter as an early Christmas present. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after. FYI: tried my best with Hagrid's dialogue. Please review with suggestions!**

Dumbledore, obviously, radiated power and wisdom by just standing still. Ava's heart stopped beating. She just stood there frozen while Dumbledore, the best headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen, turned and winked at her with a little wave of his hand. Awestruck, Ava walked slowly towards him as if her feet were made of lead. "Hello Miss Crowley. As you probably already know, I am Albus Dumbledore. And I welcome you to the Wizarding World," Dumbledore said calmly as if he did not just turn Ava's life upside-down. "Now, let's see what we can do about the money problem for one special muggle."

Needless to say, Professor Dumbledore easily got a hold of some money for Ava to buy her school supplies through the Hogwarts Student Funds. After bidding her goodbye, Dumbledore Apparented out of Diagon Alley. After getting over her confusion and gratitude, Ava made her way to Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Once inside the wand shop, Ava barely had the opportunity to look around before a giant of a man whose black eyes were hidden behind a wild mane of hair opened the door into Ava, knocking her back against the wall. "Ow!" Ava squeaked as soon as she peeled herself away from the wooden walls. "Watch where you're..." she stopped short. Ava had no doubt in her mind that the person who barreled into the shop as if he had something against the owner was Rubreus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts.

"Sorry Eva. I didn' see yeh there," Hagrid said softly. "Now. Let's see wha' we can do about gettin yeh a wand."

Ava, again, could do nothing more than stand as stiff as a stick with a stupid grin on her face. "Could today get any better?" Ava thought as another member of the _Harry Potter _cast joined her.

"Good morning Hagrid. Who have you brought with you today? It seems like only yesterday when you brought our young Mr. Potter to get his first wand," Mr. Ollivander said as he poked his head out from behind a shelf overflowing with wands.

"Good mornin' Mr. Ollivander. This here is Eva Crowley. She needs to get 'er firs' wand so that she can join up with Harry in 4th year fer the rest of the year. She's goin' ter be stayin' with 'em," Hagrid replied happily.

Ava burrowed her brows in confusion. How was this Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts? And, more importantly, how did everyone know her name? Ava opened her mouth to say these questions out loud but was interrupted when a wand was thrust into her hands.

"Try this one Miss Crowley. Let's see if it chooses you," Ollivander said with a gleam in his eye, after all, it was one of his wands. Getting somewhat excited, Ava tried to do the simple charm of _Wingardium LeviOsa,_ as done in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, _on a piece of parchment laying on the counter. Unfortunately, the spell did not go according to plan and accidentally set the parchment on fire. "Nope. Definitely not that one. Try this," Ollivander said as he quickly put out the fire, took the wand, and switched it with a new one. "This one is 12.5 inches in length made of yew with a core of dragon heartstring."

The second that the yew wand hit Ava's hand, she knew that it was for her. The wand felt perfectly balanced in her right palm and warmed to her touch. Ava did a simple "swish then flick" motion while thinking the incantation and caused a feather to float off of the desk. "Beautiful, Miss Crowley. Absolutely outstanding! How can this possibly be your first wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked uncertainly. He had never seen a beginner execute a spell such as that without any prior teaching or wand.

"Um. I read about it," Ava replied uneasily. It just dawned on her that she probably should not have done an actual spell when trying out a wand. Mentally kicking herself, Ava threw Hagrid a panicked glance, hoping that he could help her out of this.

"I believe that I misspoke when I said that she needed her firs' wand. Yer see, Eva here broke 'er firs' wand in a little accident at 'er old school. That's why I thought tha' this was her firs' wand. It's 'er firs' wand from yer shop," Hagrid said on the spot, luckily catching the lifeline Ava threw to him.

"Okay then," Mr. Ollivander said doubtfully. "Let's just get this wand to you so that you can be on your way to Hogwarts faster. Can't afford to miss anymore school." As quickly as she could, Ava paid for the wand and bid Mr. Ollivander a hasty goodbye before rushing outside.

"Okay Hagrid. Now is a good time to explai..." Ava started as soon as she got outside. Naturally, Hagrid interrupted her before she could really start.

"I know yeh want answers but I don't think tha' I am the best person fer tha' job. Just wait until we get to Hogwarts to get yeh answers," Hagrid said calmly as he pulled out a pocket watch. "Look at the time! Yeh need to get to the Hogwarts Express now. Come on, Eva!" Hagrid yelled as he grabbed on to Ava arm right before he grabbed a key, which Ava learned was a Portkey, that transported them to Kings Cross Station.

Ava, after slowly recovering from her first Portkey ride, grabbed her trunk and faced the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Even though every cell in her body knew that running full speed at a brick wall would really hurt, Ava ignored that instinct and charged at the wall full speed. "Blessed by Dumbledore!" she shouted right before she hit and slipped through the wall causing her to magically land at Platform nine and three quarters.

After throwing a cursory glance over the train, absorbing every little detail of it and the platform, Ava rushed to get on the train before it left. With little hassle, she managed to heave her trunk onto the train and chose a compartment at random since no one else was on the train with her. The second after she sat down, the Hogwarts Express started it's trip to Hogwarts. Ava enjoyed the peace and quiet of the long train ride by reading over some of her new school books and munching on some Bettie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Licorice Wands that the women with the trolley brought by about an hour after they left the station. "I can't believe that this is happening," Ava said to herself right before she fell asleep for the remainder of the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Forgot to state a disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the incredible JK Rowling so I do not own anything from or about the wizarding world. However, I claim responsibility for Ava, since she is my own character.**

**Now that that's out of the way, shout out to Imp37 and The-Lost-Playwright for their follows and reviews. I'm completely touched! *wipe away tear*. Anyways, this story is looking to be about 11 chapters so comment and review on how I can make it longer. Possible sequel? Enjoy reading this chapter!**

Ava bolted awake the second the train got to Hogwarts. She practically leaped off the train as soon as the doors opened, revealing Hagrid.

"Did yer have a good trip, Eva?" Hagrid said as he reached out and grabbed her bag and held out an arm for Ava to grab on to.

"All right thanks. Isn't this a weird time to be arriving at a school?" Ava inquired, having the thought just dawn on her.

"Yeh it migh' be. But yeh are a special circumstance. Come on, Let's not keep Dumbledore waitin'," Hagrid replied before grabbing Ava's arm and transported them to the middle of the Great Hall in the middle of dinner.

Needless to say, Ava's sudden appearance shocked the students. When she turned to get a look at her surroundings, she noticed with a hidden smirk that Lee Jordan, one of the Weasley twins, and a few more students actually jumped on the table in fright. After all, she landed right on the middle of the Gryffindor table, her foot an inch away from Ron's plate. "Super sorry," Ava mumbled as her cheeks turned as read as the color of Ron's hair. She quickly jumped off the table and walked up to the staff table, leaving the student body awestruck and confused behind her. "Ha! Ava, my dear, I was wondering when you would be arriving. Did you have a good trip?" Professor Dumbledore said as he got up from his seat and made his way over to Ava's side. "Attention students: sorry about the interruption to your dinner. I wanted to introduce you all to a very special person here. This is Ava Crowley and I have invited her to take part in the rest of the Triwizard Tournament and school year," Dumbledore said to the silence room right before chaos erupted.

"Who is she?" one student shouted.

"Where is she from?" another added.

"How can she just join the tournament for the last round?" Malfoy, one of Ava's least favorite characters, screamed. Ava was embarrassed, but actually agreed with him. How could she join up with Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Victor for the last task?

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted as the volume of the room raised to the point that it was unbearable. "I know that you have questions. And I am willing to believe that Miss Crowley here will be more than happy and willing to answer them at another time. But now, let her be. Ava will be staying with Gryffindor during her stay for the rest of her 4th year. And she will be participating in the last task which will take place in about a week. Don't ask her for the reason or I for the matter. You will know when the time comes. Now, off to your dormitories," Dumbledore finished calmly as he starting walking Ava to her new family.

"Ava, I know you have questions and I have answers. But there is a time to ask them and a time not to. This time is the latter. Just know that I chose you for a reason. Also, I would advise you to try and keep the fact that you are from the future a secret. Having a, excuse me for saying, muggle, from the future or not, join the tournament with no experience or training would cause some questions. Good night and good luck," Professor Dumbledore whispered to a still shocked Ava until they reached Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "I am entitled to believe that you three would be great hosts for Miss Crowley here. Have fun." And on that happy note, Dumbledore turned and left the three students and Ava to stare at each other in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter since I am not the incredible JK Rowling. **

**A/N: Finally had a break after Christmas Eve dinner. Big Italian family=lots of food. Anyways, chapter 5 is done! I might start doing review responses if I get more reviews. Hear that beg? Please review so I can make adjustments to the story. Merry Christmas to y'all! **

"So Ava. Where are you from?" Hermione asked brightly, obviously trying to figure out who Ava was.

"Um. just from around London," Ava said after a few moments of just standing still and staring at Harry, who started to have a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Don't worry Ava. You'll get use to the constant stares. Well, I guess introductions are in order. I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. We're all in 4th year," Harry said knowingly as he extended his hand.

"I'm Ava Crowley," Ava said a second before regretting it. Of course they knew who she was, since Professor Dumbledore had said it multiple times. Either way, Ava tried to hide her embarrassment as she reached over to shake Harry's outstretched hand. Trying and failing, in her opinion, to hide her glee about meeting her favorite three characters ever, Ava turned to Hermione and asked, "Can we go up to the dormitories now. I'm super tired from the long train ride."

"Of course, Ava," Hermione said sympathetically. She quickly escorted her, Harry, and a still-quiet Ron up to the Gryffindor tower. On the way, Ava realized that J. K. Rowling must've come to Hogwarts at some time in her life. Every detail that Ava used to believe was made-up turned out to be true. The Gryffindor tower was full of red tapestries of famous witches and wizards, comfy looking arm chairs, and two stair cases on either side of the circular room. And to top it off, Ava discovered that the Fat Lady really was the portrait that opened up to the tower and also, unfortunately, heard her horrid singing. Either way, the bad singing and the constant suspicious stares from the other Gryffindor students could not take Ava down from cloud nine. She was so excited that she practically bounced her way to one of the arm chairs by the enormous fireplace.

"I thought you were tired?" Ron said as he, Hermione, and Harry came to sit by Ava next to the fireplace.

"I was but I just can't believe that I'm actually here. I've rea...no_heard _all about it before I came," Ava said as she leaned forward to look at the fireplace.

"Well, since your suddenly not tired, would you mind answering a few of our questions?" Hermione said after a moment. "What school are you from?"

"Um...I was taught at home with my folks," Ava said innocently, not knowing if the Golden Trio would take it well to hear that she is a muggle through and through.

"Oka..." Harry started to say but was interrupted quickly by Hermione.

"Really? I've never heard of a witch who was homeschooled," Hermione said suspiciously. Ava's ears turned red as a blush started to creep up her cheeks. Of course Hermione would call her fib, Ava thought bitterly. She didn't earn the nickname, "Brightest Witch of The Age" for nothing. Ava silently debated with herself. Could she trust them? Of course, after a few minutes of awkward silence, Ava realized that she could trust them like the majority of the people at Hogwarts.

"Okay fine. I'll be frank with you. Just know that I don't really know anymore than you," Ava said after quickly checking to make sure that no one was around to hear her. "First off, let me tell you that I am a muggle from the future. I never went to a wizarding school and do not know any magic. However, I do know of you three and Hogwarts by reading your story before I knew anything about this. I also know everything that happens to you in the next 3 years. I know that Harry is the Boy Who Lived and that Ron is his supportive friend and that Hermione is the brightest witch of her age. I know about the Sorcerer's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, and everything with Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail. Don't ask me how, but I also know that Harry secretly doesn't know how to approach the maze that is the 3rd task and that he waited till the last minute to figure out the egg for the 2nd," Ava said, trying to explain everything quickly to try and get rid of the knot in her stomach that formed since she was told that she was going to compete in the task. "I've read your story for pleasure throughout my life. I originally thought that you guys were just fictional characters made up along with Hogwarts and the entire wizarding world. However, I started to realize that my assumption was wrong and that you guys are actually real," Ava finished, finally running out of breath.

"So you're saying that your a muggle? Not a muggle-born wizard?" Ron said curiously.

"Yes. And I have no idea why I'm even here. I just got a golden ticket for the Hogwarts Express and went to Diagon Alley to get supplies before coming here," Ava said rushed.

"Well, if I knew, I'd tell you," Hermione said before adding, "Of course, you would already know that about me, seeing that you read about us. I still don't completely understand that part."

"Just know that your story and adventures serve as great entertainment to every muggle who sat down to read them," Ava replied wistfully, wishing she had a book to get lost in at that moment.

"If Dumbledore has a reason for you to be here out of your time, then we should be entitled to believe him. Is there anything that you could tell us about the future?" Harry said firmly.

"Not really. Just know that your path isn't easy. Of course, that is a given for you though," Ava said before settling back into her chair, feeling the knot in her stomach unravel and return to normal. She knew that telling the Golden Trio was a good idea. They knew how to keep a secret.

"Okay, well, how about we get you up to bed. Long 1st day of Wizarding school tomorrow. Good night Harry and Ron," Hermione said quietly, noticing that Ron was starting to doze off. She grabbed Ava's arm and led her up to the girl's dormitories and her bed.

"Thanks for everything, Hermione," Ava said after quickly getting ready for bed.

"No problem. Good night Ava," Hermione whispered from the bed next to her.

"Good night," Ava said before falling asleep with thousands of questions buzzing around her head like annoying gnats.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: JK. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world. I only own Ava.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update. I've been sick since Christmas day. Yippee :(. Soooooo, I know that they do not have a review lesson on the Unforgivable Curses, but I couldn't resist. Also, I couldn't come up with what I could have Moody teach the class. Thanks 2lazy2login for reviewing! Happy to know that this story is pretty good!**

**Thanks also to imp37 for their super nice review. Merry Christmas to you too! And yes, I'm planning on writing a sequel if I feel like it's getting good reviews. **

**Thank you all for your reviews! Keep telling me what I can do to make it better and enjoy this chapter!**

In the morning, Ava woke up excited for her 1st day of Wizardry school. Even though she knew practically nothing when it came to casting spells, she was rooting on her knowledge of _Harry Potter_ to get her through the week before the last task. After quickly getting ready, Ava made her way down to the Great Hall with Hermione for breakfast.

The second Ava stepped into the Great Hall, the room fell silent. She tried not to cringe under the hot distrustful glares from the student body. Only Harry and Ron seemed happy to see her. In fact, some of the teachers even looked apprehensive toward her. Ava, while trying to hide the fierce blush creeping up her face, walked quickly up to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Ron and next to Ginny.

"Good morning, Ava," Harry said happily as he started to dig into the feast before them.

"Hey Harry," Ava said in reply right before Professor McGonagall rushed up to their group with their timetables.

"Here you go Miss Crowley. Have fun on your first day," McGonagall said as she thrust Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's timetables into their hands before leaving to finish handing the timetables out.

"Wonder what that was about," Ginny said quietly.

"Why Ginny?" Harry said curiously.

"Because McGonagall just looked at Ava with some look of respect and confusion. It's rather curious if you think about it," Ginny replied with a little shrug of her shoulders before getting up to leave for her classes.

"Ignore Ginny, Ava," Hermione said after quickly sharing a glance with Harry and Ron. "If she knew the stuff we do, she wouldn't be questioning McGonagall's reaction to you." And on that happy note, Hermione glanced at the clock, "Now hurry up. Let's not be late to Defense Against Dark Arts."

A few minutes after Hermione rustled Harry, Ron, and Ava out of the Great Hall, they arrived at the DADA room. The Golden Trio and Ava all took their seats toward the back of the room, Harry next to Ron and Hermione next to Ava. Ava, whose knee was bouncing up and down uncontrollably in excitement, couldn't wait to see what they would learn that day. Luckily, Professor Moody, the DADA teacher, did not disappoint. That day, Moody decided to review the Unforgivable Curses with his class.

"Who can remind me of the three unforgivable curses?" Moody said the second he limped into the classroom. "Come on. We don't have all day. Out with it. Weasley? Can you tell the class one?"

"Um. Like I said the first time, the Imperius Curse," Ron said nervously, knowing how Moody will try to review the curse. And, like earlier, he did exactly what he did earlier in the year. He put the Imperius Curse on a poor, innocent spider and almost had it drown itself.

"Good, Mr. Weasley. Now, Mr. Longbo..." Moody started until Hermione cut him off.

"The next one is the Cruciatus Curse, sir. We don't need you to re-enact that one as well," Hermione added hastily.

"Very good Miss Granger. I admire your vigilance and courage, so I won't reenact that curse. Why don't you name the last one for us?" Moody said with a gleam in his eye, Ava had a bad feeling about it. Hermione shook her head violently, determined to not give Moody what he wants. Ava, however, was curious to see what would happen.

"The killing curse, professor," Ava said, receiving more than a few uneasy glances from the students.

"Very good Miss Crowley. And the incantation?"

Not sure if she made the right choice, Ava ignored Hermione's pleading stare by whispering, "_Avada Kedavra."_ Professor Moody nodded his head in approval before saying those cursed words at a spider, causing its bright green light to kill the poor spider immediately.

"Like I stated earlier in the year, the killing curse has no counter-curse and only one person is known to have survived it, and he's sitting in this room. Class dismissed," Moody said as he got up and hobbled to the front of the classroom, leaving the class staring at Harry as if they are just seeing him for the first time. Once Harry's cheeks were as scarlet as they could get, Hermione, Ron, and Ava led him out of the classroom and to the common room.

"I can't believe that he did that!" Hermione said the second the portrait closed behind them. "That's twice that he did illegal curses in a classroom. And you," Hermione said before lowering her voice,"by encouraging him, you are going to draw attention to yourself. If you want your...origin...to stay a secret, you need to try and blend in." Hermione, apparently running out of steam, fell down on the couch with a loud thump before opening one of her textbooks to study for the rest of the period.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not the incredible JK. Rowling, so therefore I sadly do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Happy New Year's Eve to y'all! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The rest of the day passed by pretty uneventful. Ava received more uneasy glances and rumors in that one day than she had in her entire life back at her old school in the future. Her classes left her overloaded with homework but not behind. Hermione made sure that Ava kept up by telling her exactly what she needed to know in order to pass unnoticed. Lucky for her, Hermione's plan worked.

Hermione's brilliant plan to keep attention off of her worked for about five days until the night before the last task. That night, almost every student, even the ones who were friendly toward Ava, stared at her in envy. She, along with Harry, were trying and failing to keep their fear in check. Hermione and Ron tried to soothe them. Of course, their efforts were wasted because Ava knew how this would end without her involved. With Ava there, she was as clueless as Harry on the future, which frightened her.

"You'll do fine Ava," Hermione soothed as if she sensed Ava wandering thoughts. "Besides," she added in a whisper, "You already know who will win and what will happen. Just go in there and have fun."

"But I still don't see how I play into it all. How am I supposed to participate without changing the outcome?" Ava whispered back nervously.

"You'll do fine, both of you," Ron interrupted as he finished eating his fill. "Now, let's get you both up and rested for your big day tomorrow." With that, Ron and Hermione led a frightened Harry and Ava up to the Gryffindor common room and to their respective dormitories. The second Ava's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. Shockingly, for the first time since she came to Hogwarts, she had a dream. The dream took place in a room with Wormtail crouching in front of a throne-like chair. At the moment when the dream started, the thing on the chair started talking.

"Everything is going according to plan, Wormtail. Now all we need is Harry Potter to come to us. The only issue with this plan is that muggle. We need to wipe her out before she can get involved," the thing said in a raspy voice.

"Voldemort," Ava whispered to herself as Wormtail turned to look at her.

"My lord, it looks as if we have a guest," Wormtail stated calmly.

"Step aside Wormtail. Let me give our eavesdropping guest a proper welcome," Voldemort said before the dream cut off and Ava woke with a jump.

"You okay Ava?" Hermione inquired as she peered over at Ava. After Ava nodded quickly, she continued, "Good. Now get up and get ready for the last task."

After a quick shower and change, Ava made her slow way down to the Great Hall. As she sat down next to Hermione, she noticed that Harry had huge bags under his eyes, hinting that he had just as bad of a night as she.

"Good morning Ava. Sleep well?" Ron said cheerfully as he served himself a huge serving of eggs and toast.

"Alright Ron. Alright," Ava lied. Not wanting to share her horrible dream. Ava grabbed a piece of toast even though she had no appetite.

"Eat, Ava and Harry. You'll both need your strength for the task," Hermione pleaded. Ava, not seeing any alternative, took a bit of her toast that tasted as appetizing as sawdust.

Once Hermione made sure that Harry and Ava were both properly fed, she led them down to the Quidditch field that would hold the third and final task. The overgrown hedges that served as walls for the maze that had to be at least 20 feet tall. Once there, Mrs. Weasley and her son, Bill ran up to Harry to catch up.

"So this is the new contestant," Mrs. Weasley said with distain as she turned to say hi to Hermione.

"Yes. I'm Ava Crowley. Pleasure to meet you," Ava said shyly because she remembered how protective she was with Harry, Hermione, and her family.

"How old are you? Where are you from? How did you get Dumbledore to allow you to joi..." Mrs. Weasley started questioning until Harry interrupted.

"Hey Ava, why don't we go over there to where the contestants are meeting? Bye you lot," Harry said rushed as he grabbed Ava's arm and dragged her over to where Dumbledore was.

"Thanks Harry," Ava whispered gratefully once they reached Dumbledore's side.

"No problem. Sorry about Mrs. Weasley. She can be..."

"Overprotective, I know. Remember, I read all about you guys," Ava said quickly before Dumbledore started announcing the task.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! One my whistle, Harry and Cedric will enter the maze," Dumbledore said as he signaled for Harry and Cedric to enter the maze. "Victor, you may go now," he said after a few moments. Then a few moments later, "Fleur, your turn." And finally after all contestants besides Ava got in, "Now, our final contestant, Ava, may now enter the maze."

**A/N: Sorry. Couldn't resist a little cliffy. Actually not really. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Only Ava. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Hope y'all had a great time. So, before you read the chapter about the maze and 3rd task, I need your advice. I'm starting to plan another fanfic. Possibly could be a sequel to this. But, I want to know if you guys would be interested in a PJO and HP crossover with Ava. Would take place during 5th year. Please tell me what you think before I get committed to the story. Happy reading!**

Ava walked into the maze with feet like lead bricks. Once she was in, the hedge closed behind her. "Okay, which way did Harry go when he did this?" Ava said to herself just as she heard Fleur scream. Knowing that Harry will go and try to help, she ran over to where she heard the scream.

"Ava? Why are you here? Did you see who did this?" Harry said moments after Ava arrived to where Fleur was getting pulled into the wall. Ava violently shook her head, evoking a sigh from Harry as he shot up red flares with his wand. "Come on, let's go," Gripping her wand tightly, she followed Harry down the path to the left of them.

"Have you come across any difficulties yet?" Ava asked while watching behind them, already knowing the answer.

"No. Everything seems too easy though. Shouldn't there be some creatures or hexes to make the task harder?" Harry said honestly even though he was limping. "I have a bad feeling about this." Ava, not knowing what to say, walked in front of Harry and led the way. After a few minutes of silence, they heard a stick crack behind them. Harry grabbed Ava and threw her against a hedge behind him just as a bluish light came from around the corner.

"Krum?" Harry said in shock as he slowly turned toward the light. Harry was right: it was Krum, but not the one they were used to. His eyes were glazed over and he held his wand like a sword. Krum pointed his wand at Harry as if to attack before lowering it and sulking off, leaving Harry there frozen.

"That was odd," Ava said as she managed to pry herself away from the hedge.

"I know. Wonder what that was about," Harry said almost to himself before walking off in a random direction with Ava following close behind.

After a few minutes of eerie silence, they reached a path that led straight to a circular opening with a pedestal with a cup on top in the center.

"The Triwizard cup," Harry breathed. Ava nodded. There was no need for words. At least, that's how it seemed until Cedric ran up to them.

"Harry, Ava, duck!" Cedric shouted at them before shooting a beam of light over their heads. Ava turned her head to see what Cedric was shooting at and, sadly, wasn't surprised to see Victor Krum. Ava raised her arm and shouted, "_Stupefy_!" at Krum, causing him to fall over stunned. Cedric ran up to Krum in fury and was stopped by Harry who stood before him like a rock.

"He's bewitched Ced! He's been bewitched!" Harry shouted at the other contestant.

"Get off me!" Cedric yelled before taking off toward the cup with Harry biting at his heals. Ava quickly shot red flares into the air before racing to catch up with Harry and Cedric. Suddenly, a vine shot out and caught Cedric's foot, causing him to face plant on the ground. Harry turned around and slowed down just as Ava caught up with them.

"Help!" Cedric cried as more vines flew from the hedge and started dragging him in. Doubt crossed Harry's vision for a brief second before he and Ava raced over to him and started to get the ropes off of Cedric. Once he was completely free, Harry, Ava, and Cedric bolted toward the cup just as the hall behind them started to close up.

The second all three of them reached the circular clearing, they hesitated.

"Take it, Harry," Cedric yelled. "You saved me. Take it!"

"No. We go together, all three of us," Harry said calmly as he led Ava and Cedric over to the cup. "One, two, three!" On three, Ava, Cedric, and Harry all grabbed the cup. Instantly, Ava felt a jerk and her feet lift off the ground. Ava had felt this before, when she traveled with Hagrid to KingsCross Station via Portkey. Her throat contracted with fear as her feet connected with the ground, landed her in a heap on the cold, hard soil by Harry. Cedric, who apparently landed on his feet, hauled Harry and then Ava to their feet. Harry, while being supported by Ava limped around their new surroundings. They were in a graveyard that was familiar to Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not JK. Rowling, so therefore I do not own Harry Potter and his world. I, however, do own Ava Crowley.**

**A/N: Almost done with this story. Only two more chapter to go after this one. I'm starting to write the next one but need to know if you guys are even interested in a sequel that is a PJO, HP crossover with Ava. Please review and tell me what you think. Winter break is almost over so I might not be posting as much as I do at the moment. Enjoy this chapter! **

"Quick! Get back to the Portkey!" Harry shouted just as a figure came out from behind a corner. It was Wormtail.

"Kill the spare," a high, cold, voice said just as Wormtail shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!" _causing a bright green light flew from his wand and hit Cedric, instantly killing him. At that moment, Harry collapsed to the ground with his hands covering his scar, his face contorted in pain and grief.

"Harry!" Ava shouted just as Wormtail came up to them and tied a still unresponsive Harry to a headstone before he turned to look at her.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A muggle?" Wormtail said as the thing in the bundle said,

"Kill the muggle too. We have no need for her," Ava shuddered just as Wormtail said the cursed words, this time aimed straight at her,

"_Crucio!" _Ava fell to the floor screaming, completely understanding why it was called the torture curse. It felt as if her bones were on fire. Ava thought that death would be the only relief, less painful than what she was experiencing. Ava lay on the cold ground and vaguely remembered hearing Harry scream in pain. Suddenly, after what felt like a decade, the pain ceased leaving Ava curled up in a ball against a headstone.

"Ava!" Harry shouted. "Please say something!" He sounded close to tears. Any other time, Ava would've said her answer immediately, but her voice was rubbed raw from screaming and she couldn't even think of moving.

"Wormtail, I thought I said to kill her," a voice that turned her blood to ice whispered in her ear. Voldemort, she thought bitterly. He was alive again.

"Get up muggle. Get up!" Voldemort said as he levitated Ava off of the ground so that she could face him. Ava immediately preferred the dirt over him. J. K. Rowling's description didn't serve him justice. His whiter than skull skin and his scarlet eyes eyed Ava greedily, as if wondering how he could kill her in the most painful way. His flat, snake like nose and his cruel smirk sent an icy serge of terror over Ava.

"Leave her alone!" Harry cried, breaking Ava's eye contact with Voldemort. Poor Harry, his tear-streaked face and open wounds made him look half dead. Only his eyes, his two emerald green eyes, shown with determination masking his nearly palpable terror. With a wave of his wand, Voldemort dropped Ava and untied Harry from the headstone. Harry collapsed to the ground but quickly recovered, favoring his good leg. He looked over at Cedric, who still lay dead on the ground, and then to Ava. "Go," he said. "Stay out of this. Voldemort: your fight is with me, not her." With that, Harry limped over to Ava as helped her up.

"I need you to go over there by Cedric. Get ready. You need to get Cedric's body out of here," Harry said bravely before turning to face the person who haunted his nightmares since he was a baby.

Voldemort watched their exchange with gleaming eyes before turning and saying, "Call them, Wormtail. Call them." Ava immediately understood what he was going to do. Voldemort wanted his followers, the Death Eaters, to come and aid him.

Unfortunately for him, Ava shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" and caused Wormtail's wand to fly out of his hand. Before he could register what she did, Ava shouted, "_Stupefy" _and froze Wormtail.

"You fool!" Voldemort shouted before saying, "_Crucio!"_ causing Ava to fall to the floor screaming in pain. "Now I have to do it," Voldemort said before releasing Wormtail and summoning his Death Eaters to join the party. After a few minutes of agony, the torture stopped and Ava was able to barely lift her head off of the ground. However, the second she did, she regretted it. Once awake and up, Ava saw that Harry was undergoing the Cruciatus curse himself, writhing in pain and despair.

"Stop! Stop!" Ava cried to Voldemort, not wanted Harry to undergo anymore pain. Voldemort turned toward Ava and smirked, he knew that there was nothing that she could really do to stop him. After a few moments, the Cruciatus curse finally loosened its hold on Harry. Ava, with tears streaming down her face, ran up to Harry and tried to help him. "Harry! Harry! Please wake up! Say something!" Ava pleaded until Harry reluctantly opened his emerald eyes that seemed way too bright for his pale face.

"Enough of this. Malfoy, remove the muggle," Voldemort said in a bored voice. One of the cloaked figures broke away from the circle and swooped Ava up like she was only a doll and carried her away. Malfoy dropped her next to Cedric and tied her wrists to a headstone to keep her away.

Harry, when Voldemort's back was turned, shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_ just as Voldemort turned around and fired, "_Avada Kedavra_," at Harry. The two spells blended together in the middle as both wizards tried to overpower the other. Suddenly, Harry and Voldemort both rose in the air as a bright white dome made purely out of light covered both wizards. Harry tilted his head, as if he was hearing something.

"Of course," Ava whispered to herself, "He's listening to his mother just like in the book." At that moment, terror filled Voldemort's eyes as the golden curse built up and flew to his wand as Harry broke the connection. Harry raced over to Ava's side, grabbed her and Cedric's arms, and summoned the Portkey over to them and teleported all three of them back to the Quidditch field.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter. ;( I plan on posting the last one tomorrow and starting the sequel on Monday. Sequel will be a crossover with PJO and HP along with Ava. Hope y'all like it! Thank you to my two new followers. I feel loved!**

Cheers broke out as soon as Ava and Harry stumbled to the ground at Dumbledore's feet. Harry got up and limped over to Cedric's dead body and flung himself over his friend as if to protect him. Suddenly, a girl screamed. The happiness and joy in the room quickly turned to dread and terror as the witches and wizards realized what had happened. Ava, too tired to get up, crawled over to Harry just as he said,

"He's back. Voldemort's back. He killed Cedric and almost us. I couldn't leave him there. Not with him."

"It's okay. It's not your fault Harry. Nor yours, Ava," Dumbledore said as he quickly looked over at her. In all of the panic, no one but Ava noticed Moody go up to Harry and drag him off of the Quidditch field and into the school.

"Professor, I'm going after them," Ava said to Dumbledore before getting up on her lead-like feet and taking off after Harry and Moody. Ava tracked them to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom and barged in.

"Hello Miss Crowley. Can I help you?" Professor Moody asked calmly. Harry shook his head violently from behind him.

"No. But I can help you," Ava retorted before shouting, "_Stupefy!" _Professor Moody collapsed into a chair just as Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall rushed into the room, wand ready.

"Well done Miss Crowley. Well done," Dumbledore praised as he signaled for Snape to pour a potion down the stunned professor's throat. "Now, if you could, can you please take yourself and Mr. Potter up to the Infirmary to get checked?" Ava nodded and gently led Harry out of the room and up the stairs to the infirmary.

"What just happened?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"Long story short, Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. who Voldemort sent to help raise him. Barty has the real Moody inside that trunk in his classroom. Also, he's the one who turned the cup into the Portkey and made it easy for you to win," Ava said without turning to look at him.

"But how do you kno..."

"I'm from the future, remember? I read all about what happens to you way before I came here. Also, Moody really didn't sneak you off of the Quidditch field as quietly as he could," Ava said as they reached the infirmary. "Ah. Here we go. Let's get you all better."

"Ava," Harry said quietly. "Thank you so much for everything."

"I really didn't do anything. You did everything remember?" Ava said calmly as she helped Harry onto one of the beds.

"But you got hit multiple times with that torture curse and saved me from Moody...no...Barty," Harry insisted just as Ava's legs gave way beneath her. "Ava!" he shouted as Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere and caught her.

"Sorry professor," Ava said sleepily as she way laid on the bed next to Harry. "I should have saved Cedric and helped Harry."

"Don't be Miss Crowley. You did exactly what I thought you would when I brought you here. You helped Harry get away from Voldemort and helped take care of Barty Crouch Jr. I should be thanking you," Dumbledore said as Ava fell asleep in a curtain of pain and sorrow.

After what she was told was two days, Ava woke up alone in the Infirmary with Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse, hovering over her.

"You gave us quiet a scare, Miss Crowley," Madam Pomfrey said as she helped Ava sit up in bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A ton better thanks," Ava replied before swinging her legs off of the bed and stood up. "Is it alright if I leave?"

"Of course dear. Just be careful. If you feel anything unusual, come straight back." Ava nodded her head before walking out of the Infirmary and to the Great Hall. Like the first time she got to Hogwarts, the second she stepped inside the Great Hall, the room fell silent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not JKR, so I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Muggle Magic. Thank you to those of you who chimed in to read what I wrote. I am working on a sequel to this story at the moment. I plan on posting the first chapter on Monday. Enjoy this chapter!**

"Ava!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron shouted as she walked over to them and slowly sat down.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" Ava said as she took a sip of the glass of pumpkin juice in front of her.

"You missed Cedric's funeral and the other schools leaving. And now it's the last day of school feast," Hermione stated calmly even though her eyes showed her distraught. "Are you coming back next year?" she added after a few moments.

"I don't think so. I have my normal school back in the future," Ava replied quietly just as Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Miss Crowley, I just wanted to say how pleased I am about how much you have grown during your brief stay here at Hogwarts. I cannot thank you enough for the deeds you did for Mr. Potter and this school. I hope you have a good trip back home," Dumbledore said gratefully before turning to go back to his seat at the front table, leaving every student staring at Ava as if they are seeing a ghost.

This time, however, Ava stood and said loudly, "Thank you professor for opening up your school to someone like me," before sitting back down and joining in on the wonderful feast before her.

The next morning, Ava bid the students and staff goodbye before turning to look at Dumbledore. "Ready, Miss Crowley?" Dumbledore asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes sir. I'm ready," Ava replied confidently before grabbing on to Dumbledore's arm and apparenting back to her bedroom. Ava fell on her pink bed and stared up at the calendar next to her bed. "June 14th, 2014. I'm back," Ava said to herself as she turned to look at the enormous Harry Potter poster next to her desk. "Was that even real?" Ava asked herself before looking at her desk. Sitting right on top of her laptop was a 12.5 inch yew wand with the core of dragon heartstring. With a huge grin threatening to split her face, Ava got up and walked out of her room and back to her old life.

**End of story. :(**


End file.
